


Home

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' first day as a human is nothing special, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Cas’ first day completely human is uneventful. He turns up on Bobby’s doorstep, bloodied, bruised but with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He eats dinner, slowly but surely picking his way through the stew Dean’d picked up from the market. He helps with the dishes, staring in confusion at the tea-towel Dean thrusts into his hands before Sam shows him what to do. He watches rubbish television, frowning as he tries to understand what’s going on. He perches in the corner of Bobby’s study and watches as he answers phone calls, does research and generally saves the ass of every hunter that needs him. He doesn’t realise he’s drifting off until Dean is there, easing him to his feet.

“Bed time for you, mister. Up you get.”

“Dean, I-”

“Don’t worry, man. Bed.”

He follows Dean meekly up the stairs, half asleep, hand gripping the hem of Dean’s jacket and letting himself be led. He’s not sure how Dean gets him undressed and tucked under the sheets, but when Dean tries to leave he finds himself reaching out to take his hand.

“Stay, Dean, stay with me.”

Dean hesitates for a half a moment before nodding.

“Budge over.”

As he obliges Dean shucks shoes and jeans before sliding into bed in pants and tee.

“Hit the lights, Cas.”

He’s not sure what he expected when he asked Dean to stay but it wasn’t an arm sliding around his waist, a hot body pressed against his back, a kiss brushed against the nape of his neck. It’s good to be home.


End file.
